muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thanks! Placeholder images * — used in tables * — used in galleries * — used in landscape galleries Screenshots * The Patent-Pending Pottophone * better profile screenshots for Piri and Hiroshi * Visitors to Oscar's trash can ** Wanda Cousteau - episode 3161 ** Gina - episode 3787 ** Elmo and Zoe - episode 4064 * Animated Muppets ** Lanford - Fraggle Rock cartoon theme ** Rosita - Story Time Adventures ** Rudy - Abby's Amazing Adventures * Don Burgess - from A Little Screen Test on the Way to the Read-Through * Fraggle Rock Songs ** Anything At All ** Big Boy Now ** Chase the Wind ** Da Rules (W.O.F.'s Rap) ** Eye to Eye ** A Friend is a Friend ** Gonna Party! (Saturday Night) ** Happy Birthday to Me (Fraggle Rock) ** Home ** I'm Gonna Be a Star ** I'm Not Scared of Anything At All ** I'm on My Own ** Lonely as Can Be ** Manic McMooch (Find You, Bind You, Grind You) ** Sing That Law Again ** The Ways I Love You ** What If a Friend ** Yes Sir, No Sir ** You're On Your Own Upgrades Images for which we know better quality screenshots can be acquired. * File:TmsBackstage.jpg, File:TmsBackstage2.jpg, I took these in the early wiki days when we were worried about using images over 300px wide and now I can't remember what episode(s) they're from. —Scott (message me) 12:23, August 14, 2017 (UTC) * Image:SNLcredit.jpg * File:Ssnews.littlered.jpg * Muppet Christmas Carol: :*Image:MCC.png :*Image:Beggar1.jpg :*Image:Prisonerjack.jpg * Image:GinaDayCareCenter.jpg - Telling the Truth * Kids' Favorite Country Songs: **Image:RootinTootinHootinHollerinJamboree.jpg **Image:TellyTriangleDance.jpg * Cameos: ** File:Jamesfrawleycameo.jpg ** File:Lazerliza.jpg ** File:Drewmasseycameo.jpg Characters * The Muppets on Puppets characters * Hank Hibler * Guy in Lab Coat * Claire's Mom (better picture) * Jim Henson AM from Puppets for Puppetry 2018 * The Animal Show (these episodes aren't in trading circulation) ** Lulu the Potto * The Animal Show (I think these episodes are part of a large batch that have made the rounds in online trading) ** Alicia the Volcano Rabbit ** Custer the Bison ** Margaret the Stork ** Wingo the Shoebill ** Zack the Arctic Fox Muppets Most Wanted * Songs ** Water Music-Alla Hornpipe ** La Rejouissance ** which one is the ballet at 1:13:48 ? pages needed some screenshots already at Muppets Most Wanted deleted scenes * Tower of London Books Muppets Sesame Street Songs * Category:Kermit's_Swamp_Years_Songs * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (stage show) ** "Alice Keep Dreaming" (Ma and Pa Otter together) ** "At the Music Store" ** other stage-specific songs when we find video of a performance Home video * Covers for various formats: ** The Muppet Movie (video) ** The Great Muppet Caper (video) ** Hey Cinderella! (video) ** Follow That Bird (video) Merchandise * Muppet posters * Better pics of Muppet Babies Playhouse * Better pics of Miss Piggy's Hats Off to Moi Figurine Collection * Better pics of On the Road with Kermit and Miss Piggy Motorcycle Figurine Collection * higher res version of File:1989 fraggle rock holiday calendar.jpg * Tuxedo Kermit Action Figure with Toys R Us sticker... better than this Albums *Sony Wonder cassettes *Australian editions of the US Sesame Street LP's on Axis Records and Summit Records *Australian editions of the US Sony Wonder CD's and cassettes on EMI *German edition of The Sesame Street Book & Record on CBS Records *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' cassettes Appearances * Piggy on The Charles Grodin Show * The Other Half * The Richard Simmons Show * The Mike Douglas Show: 1968, 1975, 1976 * I Love You * Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve People * Steve Zuckerman * Ron Marshall * Bruce Cayard * Adam Hunt * Dwight R.B. Cook * Fred Garbers * Jeff Hyslop * Ted Ross as Mr. Jenkins in Episode 1586 * Mary Wickes in Episode 1430/1635 * Nydia Caro in Episode 0400 Misc * Henson Performance Control System (see Thread:214439) * missing pages from Muppet Babies Visit the Fifty States Magazines * better scan of File:Character.alicecoopermuppet.jpg, unsure which magazine it's from The Works These are two pages from Jim Henson: The Works showing off a number of magazine covers featuring the Muppets. We're looking for more info on those we don;t have pages for yet so that we may cover them in Category:Magazine Appearances. See also * Muppet Wiki:Unidentified Appearances * Muppet Wiki:Celebrities Wanted * Muppet Wiki:Appearances Wanted __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Projects